1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing a female mold for forming a head model for a wig, and more particularly to a method for preparing a female mold to be used for forming a head model which is employable for preparation of a wig base or as a workbench for a wig.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with a known method, a wig base is prepared by employing a flexible synthetic resin sheet such as a vinyl sheet or a polyethylene sheet and an adhesive tape. The flexible synthetic resin sheet is first fitted around the head and the adhesive tape is tied around the so fitted flexible film. The adhesive tape is then applied all over the film to profile the head. This profiled film is used as a female mold to prepare a male mold. A rubber coating or a synthetic resin coating is formed on the male mold and the coating is removed from the mold to obtain a wig base. This method, however, involves such a disadvantage that an accurate wig base can hardly be obtained due to rough formation of the female mold and shrinkage of the materials, i.e., the flexible synthetic resin sheets and the adhesive tape.